The Builder
by Symphony Soldier Boy
Summary: As I walked down the pavement, pieces of bricks were scattered among the floor. As I walked closer and closer, more bricks were found on the floor. Scattered, broken, lifeless. I gathered up all the bits and pieces, with nothing left behind. I walked towards you, caressed your face as I felt your soft skin. The numbness of your cheeks where the tears have just marked their trail.


Hi, This was my first time putting my writing here...

I was listening to a song, and I suddenly have the urge to write this small story in my head. Well… I hope that this person really exist… If only I can find the builder, because I'm tired of being everyone's' builder all the time. So… This was just what I felt at that moment. Hope you like it

* * *

The Builder

As I walked down the pavement, pieces of bricks were scattered among the floor. As I walked closer and closer, more bricks were found on the floor. Scattered, broken, lifeless. I bent down and picked up the pieces, brushed off the dust coated on it. I gathered up all the bits and pieces, with nothing left behind. I walked towards you, caressed your face as I felt your soft skin. The numbness of your cheeks where the tears have just marked their trail. I started off from the broken bases. I started rebuilding. One by one, piece by piece I stacked them higher. Rebuilding what he broke, fixing my precious treasure he broke. He barged in here and tore down these walls you tried so hard to build up. He made a complete rampage and ran you down. Destroying the wall you built along with you in it. But don't worry, I will rebuild it for you. I stacked the bricks higher and higher and slowly around you again. This wall shall protect you from the storm that keeps raging on. Don't worry, this wall does not need cement to hold the bricks in place, because my love is enough to hold the broken pieces together. My love is stronger than any cement, so don't worry this brick wall will not fall upon you. It will be stronger than the one before. However, this wall I rebuilt is different from the one before. This wall has an entrance, opened for me, and only I am allowed to enter. Only I will be able to pass this wall just to see you. No one else shall enter, I won't allow anyone to come in and break the wall from inside.

I will protect my most precious treasure, I won't let anyone break this barrier. You will be safe in this wall I rebuilt for you. Don't worry, I won't let it break again.

Usagi-san picked up the pieces of paper on the table where Misaki has fallen asleep. A warm smile plastered on his face after reading what Misaki wrote, he gazed at his cute sleeping Misaki and brushed his hair softly. Remembering the time when Misaki had cried for him, when Takahiro told him he was getting married. Those sweet bitter memories passed his mind when Misaki woke up from this tingling sensation he felt on his head.  
Still not fully awake Misaki rubbed his eyes and mumbled " Usagi-san... What are you reading?"  
He looked down at the table and found that the English writing assignment he was finishing was gone.  
"Hey... Where'd my-"  
"U-u-usagi-san?! What are you reading give that back!" he blushed a great shade of red, trying to grab his papers away from Usami but instead fell into his embrace.  
"My cute adorable Misaki. This little stories of yours is really interesting~" he smirked as he held Misaki tightly in his arms.  
"I-it's not what you think! It's just for Engli-" Misaki protested.  
"Oh really?~" he asked sarcastically  
Before Misaki could say anything in response Usami covered his mouth with his "You're always so easy to read."  
He slipped his tongue into Misaki's mouth slowly, sucking on his tongue gently he mumbled "I Love You."  
Usami smirked as he pulled away to look at Misaki's crimson red face. "S-shut up." diverting his gaze to the floor. Usami can't help but just smile at his cute expression. Knowing that Misaki loves him that much is enough to make him happier than any lovesick fool.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Tell me what improvements to make, I'll definitely listen! I'll try my best.

If there's any request just name it, I'll see if I can write it.

Follow my instagram RP account: rp_boy


End file.
